This invention relates generally to a hand truck and more particularly to a multipurpose storage and transport cart.
Hand trucks, storage devices, wheel barrows, wagons, utility cars, garden carts, work stations, mechanics carts, tool carts and bag holders (hereinafter collectively xe2x80x9cutility devicesxe2x80x9d) are useful and beneficial to most people in their day to day activities. In addition, nursery and construction businesses often use these utility devices. A down-side to the use of such devices is that the purchase of all of these utility devices is not practical or economical. For example, the average homeowner will likely use these devices from time to time, but not frequently enough to justify the purchase of each of these utility devices.
The shipping and storage of these utility devices is also problematic because they are bulky and large items. The costs associated with shipping each of these utility devices are significant, and the purchase of all of these utility devices would require the shipping of a significant number of packages. Also, the typical homeowner would be unable to store all of these utility devices in an efficient and aesthetically pleasing manner, due to the considerable space required to do so.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems or disadvantages set forth above.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for overcoming one or more of the problems and disadvantages set forth above.
It is an aspect of this invention to provide an apparatus that is adjustable into various configurations for performing various functions.
Another aspect of this invention is to provide an apparatus for reducing shipping costs and storage requirements generally associated with the purchase and ownership of the utility devices described above.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided an apparatus that breaks down into a tub for shipping and storage.
In yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a multipurpose apparatus for performing multiple functions.
These, and other objects and advantages of the present invention, will become apparent as the invention becomes better understood from the Detailed Description and the accompanying drawings.